Happy Little Barrel Land
by Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS
Summary: I don't own anything TT. I'm bad at summaries but it is a Precis and Ashton fic


Happy Little Barrel Land  
  
Chapter 1: Barrel Crisis  
  
By: SMU  
  
(A/N: Ok. This is my first fic in a while and my first Star Ocean fic. I originally started this about six months ago untill a friend of mine barrowed my game before I could finish it. Now I'm back at it...it really sucks...but it'll get better...maybe)  
  
"You see life's not fair. I've learned that the hard way. I don't have a family or home. I have two dragons on my back and because SOMEONE named them, they constantly fight. The women that I've grown so close to are in love with that 'pimp'. All I have left now...is you, my one true love." says Ashton stroking his love...a barrel. 'Why did we get stuck with the guy with an obsession with an inanimate object' whined Gyoro. 'Aww it's not THAT bad. I mean we could be attached to Noel you know...' answered Ururun. Gyoro shivers 'This is true.' "I'm in my happy little barrel land..." said Ashton in a daze stroking his barrel. 'Ok...maybe Noel doesn't sound THAT bad.' said Ururun with a huge sweat drop on his head. 'You know...I'M SICK OF THIS!' Gyoro sets the barrel on fire. "AAAAAHHHHH!!! IT'S ON FIRE! IT'S ON FIRE!" screamed Ashton running in circles. 'NOW what are you going to do, Ashie boy?' taunted Gyoro.  
  
In a store, not too far away, Precis was doing a little shopping. "Hmmm...Now what was it that I needed?" she sat down a minute and thought. "Crap, I'll have to go all the way BACK home..." She walks just down the road to see Ashton, with tears in his eyes, sitting near what looked like a burned wood pile.   
  
"Barrel...sniff I barely knew thee.." he sobbed. 'OH GOD! Now I wish I didn't do that!' whined Gyoro. 'Ashton it's ok...' said Ururun trying to comfort his tear stained friend. Gyoro just rolls his eyes and looks to his side and sees...an old friend. 'YO! ASHTON! Don't look now, but it looks like an old buddy of yours is here!' said Gyoro to his friend. "What are you talking about?" Ashton looks around and sees Precis. "Hi, Ashie boy." she smiled. "Uhhh...hi...Precis." he is embarased now that he was crying over a barrel. "Why are you here in Linga?" she asked. "Oh...yeah. I'm just traveling around you know. I don't have a home so I just...well....travel." he smiled embarassly and blushed. "AWWW! My home is your home, Ashie Washie! COME ON!" she dragged Ashton to her house. His face turned cherry red. "Uhh..er Precis, wouldn't your father throw a fit." "Oh don't worry about him." she winked "I got it all planed out!" 'Precis...planing things out...this CAN'T be good.' said Ururun. 'Are you kidding?! We might see some action! I can just see it. Ashton getting blown out of the house, crushed--' Gyoro smiles as he thinks of nasty things that might happen to his friend. 'Or they could--' Ururun getting starry-eyed 'fall in love. A wonderful romance and we would never hear about barrels again.' Gyoro then smiled at this. 'Then some REAL action will start.' Ashton tried ever so not to hear what the two crazy dragons were comming up with.  
  
They walk in the house and it's easy to see that no one is home. Precis smiled. "You see, dad went on a vacation and said he wouldn't be back in two months." "WHAT?! He just left you here? Alone?" Ashton exclaimed. "Well he asked if I wanted to come, but I didn't feel like getting sun burned so I stayed here. Besides I've been working on a few inventions so I've been occupied." she said in her happy little voice. "I'm not alone because now I got you to keep me company. What do you say? Will you stay with me? Come on, Ashie Washie, it'll be fun!" "Don't you feel akward that a guy four years older then you is staying in the same house as you?" asked Ashton with his face growing redder. "Nope! Because that means that someone is here to talk to me. Your one of the only people that treats me normally." she smiled a big smile. 'Look at it this way, it's now your chance to get laid!' smiled Gyoro. Ashton's face grew hotter with this comment. "O-o-okay. I'll stay." Precis spun around and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "I knew you wouldn't mind!...Ashton are you, ok?" She let go of him and he fell over. "OH NO! I KILLED HIM!" 'Now I can see why our Ashie boy likes her so much.' Ururun thought to Gyoro. 'Yeah. They were MADE for eachother.' Gyoro shakes his head.  
  
(A/n: Ok. It's not really funny now, but wait till the story goes on...I've got plans for these two! ' Just wait till her dad comes home, but that won't be till later. I know it's short, but I'll make it longer next time.) 


End file.
